Farewell, Aibou
by kyra235
Summary: Not too long after Taro returned to the Land of Light from Earth, he had developed some sort of illness. Little did he know that the illness actually had some connection with his ex human partner, Higashi Kotaro. Sorry if there is too many grammar mistakes here. English is not my mother tongue.


p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height: 130%;"strongHey guys! This is my next masterpiece. I am an avid fan of Ultraman Taro so this story was dedicated to him. Enjoy!/strongbr /br /"Taro," Taro seem oblivious to the sound of someone calling his name. He focussed all of his senses to wrote the report about his experienced on Earth. He tried to ignore the ache that forming in his heart whenever he accidentally remembered about /br /"Taro!" his body jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantaneously got up and swatted the hand before trying to block whatever was coming with his hands. A deep chuckled /br /"Relax, kid. It's just me," Ultraman helped to rub his back. Taro inhaled deeply to calm himself. He sat down and motioned for Ultraman to sit down /br /"Nii-san, you scared me. I almost used Storium Kousen to attack you just now."br /br /Ultraman chuckled. "Who ask you to not paid attention around your surrounding? I had stood there and calling your name a few times but you didn't registered me. That's why I decided to enter and patted your shoulder." he paused. "Anyway, what are you doing?"br /br /"I'm writing a report about my experienced on Earth. Zoffy nii-san want to see it as soon as possible," he slumped backward to his chair. "I'm getting quit a headache lately just to write a report," he rubbed his aching head. Ultraman smiled sympathetically to /br /"Take it easy. As soon as possible doesn't mean he want it right now," Ultraman got up from his seat. "Speaking about Zoffy nii-san, he want to have a meeting right now. So let's go."br /br /"You go first, nii-san. I want to tidy up my table," Ultraman nodded and got out from his room. Taro cleaned his table. Any unused paper, he put it aside. When he finished, he stood /br /Not more than two steps, he gasped in pain. He used his right hand to grip the table to support himself while his left hand clutching his midsection tightly. Slowly and carefully, he sat down and groaned in pain. He put his head on the table and used both of his hands to clutch his /br /"What...happened...to me?" he panted to catch his breath. This is the second times he felt the pain after he had been separated with Kotaro. The first one had been lucky for him. The pain racked his body during the night when everyone were deeply asleep. This pain, it felt like someone had punched him on the /br /When the pain subsided and leave only a dull ache as a reminder, he got up and took a step. He took a deep breath when he didn't felt the pain anymore. He rushed to the conference room to attend the /br /"Hey Taro. Who are you running from?" Jack greeted him when he entered hastily. He smiled despite his ragged /br /"No one. I thought that I'm late so I ran here. Thank goodness I'm still on time."br /br /"Taro, you look paler than usual. Are you okay?" Seven voiced his concerned. He put his hand on Taro's forehead but Taro shrugged him /br /"I'm fine. Why are you say so, Seven nii-san?"br /br /"Be serious. We will start the meeting now," Zoffy entered the room with the rest of the Ultra Brothers. Taro hurried to his chair, not too far away from /br /They discussed everything. About the new Ultra Warriors that should be sent to Earth, the new threat they were facing and the increased in monsters population. Taro tried to look good on his first day of meeting. He gave them his opinion and took note on what to /br /"Is there anything else all of you want to discuss?" Zoffy asked by looking at their faces one by one. All of them shook their heads, indicating no. Zoffy nodded and got up. "Dismiss." he said and got out from the room. The others followed suit. Taro got up before the pain he experienced before racked his body /br /He gasped and tried to walk. He manage to walk a few paces before he can't bear the pain anymore. He collapsed and groaned in /br /"TARO!"br /br /strongWhat do you think? Is it good or bad? Review please./strong/p  
>p class="ParaAttribute0" style="line-height: 130%;" p 


End file.
